


Dread and Joy

by AkaShika



Series: Envy and Desire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (It is Harry this time), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter's Birthday, Harry's suck a fucking flirt, I didn't mean to make Daphne a bitch in this one too, I wonder how many people will want to kill me for the first half of this, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Spitroasting, Triad relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, improbably good oral skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: The Story of how Daphne fell into bed with Harry and Theo - Prequel to Envy and Desire





	Dread and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 3 hours on Sunday afternoon because It would not Leave Me Alone! What started is a oneshot is now over 20,000 words and also a series with another two works planned. 
> 
> This is the first of the prequels and tells the story of how Harry and Theo added Daphne to the triad. It's also probably the least plot-heavy and likely to be the shortest. Enjoy <3

Harry throws his arm around Draco’s shoulder as he looks around the room. He’d got four drinks in before he’d spotted the Birthday Boy, he’s already seen Hermione and Tom Riddle,  _ how _ did Hermione convince Tom that dating her and Draco was a good idea? He thinks that but he knows the  _ only  _ reason he thinks that is because when they start arguing over something he hasn’t a hope in hell of keeping up. Tom, however was a prefect, Head Boy and had some of the best scores in his N.E.W.Ts since about the 1700’s.

“Nice party,” Harry says, leaning up slightly so Draco can actually hear him. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this either but with his fifth drink in hand, Harry can’t keep himself from touching Draco. 

Gods, this is his best friend’s boyfriend, they’ve been together for almost four years and Harry’s been with Theo for just as long, he should not want to touch Draco this much all the time, he shouldn’t want to find out what Draco’s drink tastes like by sucking it from his tongue.

But he hasn’t seen Theo yet at the party, he doesn’t even know if Theo’s there yet and if he isn’t and he spots Harry like this, Harry’s going to be ruined in more ways than just a hangover tomorrow. 

Draco’s hand on his hip feels like the most pleasurable sort of burn. He can feel the heat on his skin through the thin cotton of his worn out t-shirt and it makes the synapses in his brain short-circuit.

Harry looks around, looking for something to distract himself, looking for a good reason to leave, because a normal reason won’t make him want to. 

He sees Theo and thinks he’s found it. 

He sees Theo’s hand, like a mirror of Draco’s on his hip, on the hip of blonde and beautiful Daphne Greengrass.  

Harry feels his heart stutter and he wonders if this is it, if Theo is going to take the opportunity to have someone perfectly pureblooded, someone who’s actually intelligent in ways Harry isn’t, someone who is everything Harry’s not. 

He puts his glass, still more than half full on a nearby table and shrugs of Draco’s touch. 

“I’ll see you later,” he says, untwisting his fingers from Draco’s always silky hair. 

Draco waves him off and returns to his conversation. 

As Harry walks to the other side of the room, he keeps Theo in his sight. He watches as Theo runs his finger through the soft blonde lengths of Daphne’s hair and he wills himself to keep breathing normally, to ignore the feeling of tightness in his chest. 

Theo notices Harry before Daphne does.

Theo also knows Harry very well, Daphne hasn’t really seen or spoken to him since school.

Theo smiles at Harry and twists his fingers through Daphne’s hair again. 

_ It’s the wrong colour blonde _ , is Harry’s thought. He’s waxed poetic about Draco’s hair more than once to Theo, on one memorable occasion saying it was the colour of the most perfect dove’s feathers, pure white with no imperfections. 

Daphne’s hair is the colour of spun gold.

“Everything alright babes?” Theo asks. 

Harry tries to smile but he can tell that it, similar to his voice when it finally emerges, is shaky. “Great,” is the only word he manages to choke out. He runs his tongue over his lips, trying to get moisture back in his mouth so he can rage or scream at Theo, but even Harry knows how hypocritical that would be. 

“Daphne had a rather interesting proposal,” Theo said. “I was waiting for you to detach yourself from Draco before I came to ask you about it.”

Harry blinks a few times as he tries to understand what Theo just said. He doesn’t think it’s the four (and a half) drinks he’s consumed making it difficult for him. 

“Daphne thinks that she could please me more than you do,” Theo continues, his narrowed eyes looking at Harry and telling him that this is Harry’s punishment. “What do you think, babes?”

“I…” He can talk. He can say a full sentence. He can tell Theo that this is not a good idea, at least tonight. “Theo, can we —”

Theo takes Harry’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist. “You’re right,” he says and he pulls both Harry and Daphne with him to the nearest floo-connected fireplace. “This isn’t a conversation we should be having in the middle of a crowded room.”

Harry swallows and looks around him but no-one is looking at them, paying them any attention. It’s only when he’s stumbling into the fireplace that he catches Hermione’s eye from across the room, sandwiched between Tom and Draco she simply raises an eyebrow in his direction. Harry knows he’s going to hear all about  _ this _ in the morning.

They’ve barely emerged into Harry and Theo’s flat when Theo drops his hand and pulls Daphne over to sofa. Harry watches as he pulls her into his lap and swallows around the lump in his throat. He leans against the side of the fireplace as he watches Theo dance his fingers along the slim column of Daphne’s throat. 

Theo used to tell Harry that it didn’t matter that Harry was male or that he was a Gryffindor, or even that he was a half blood. He used to tell Harry that he had no intention of settling down with a nice girl and popping out the heirs his father desired for him. 

Watching him with Daphne Greengrass on his lap, the pair of them looking for all the world like they belong together, Harry has never felt more inadequate.

Theo runs his nose from Daphne’s shoulder to her ear, he whispers something to her that Harry can’t hear and the entire time, he’s watching Harry.  

“What do you think?” he asks Harry as he turns Daphne so her back is against his chest and his chin is resting on her delicate shoulder.

Harry thinks his heart may be breaking. He thinks that if Theo wanted to break up with him then he should have done it elsewhere and not brought someone else into it to watch his destruction. He thinks that maybe flirting with Theo’s best friend for years was a bad idea, no matter how much Theo seemed to like the idea when Harry was back in his bed.

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asks quietly. He’s expecting laughter, he’s expecting Theo to mock him for being such a Gryffindor about it. He’s not expecting the tears to spill from his eyes as he watches Daphne’s chest heave. He’s not expecting Theo to let his hands wander down Daphne’s sides and over her legs to her knees. 

“Don’t you think Daphne’s pretty, Harry?” Theo asks as he strokes on hand back up her pale leg, shifted the soft cotton of her dress up with it. “Do you think she’ll look as good as you do spread beneath me?”

Harry doesn’t want to think of that image at all. He knows Daphne will look all but like a goddess. She already does, after all. 

“Theo.” Her voice isn’t breathy, not like it was when she was in school and flirting. Harry’s a little surprised that he remembers that. She doesn’t seem to be pleading with Theo to hurry up. If Harry had to guess, he’d say she might have been asking him to stop. 

“Quiet, Princess,” Theo says. The smirk on his lips tells Harry that Theo’s enjoying this. “Harry likes it. If you opened your eyes, you’d see that.”

Harry’s confused. He can feel the tightness in his chest, the breaking of his heart, but he also does like the idea Theo presents even if he doesn’t want to admit it. Daphne is beautiful and Harry’d thought that even when they were still in Hogwarts. He also knows what it’s like to be beneath Theo and to have all his attention on you. Theo is intense and even more so in bed. It’s probably one of the reasons Harry still flirts with Draco; because Theo’s punishments are worth it.

Everytime, Theo tells Harry that he needs to remember who he belongs to, that Draco has nothing on him, that Draco wouldn’t know what to do with Harry because he’s never had someone so perfect and pliant and willing to please. 

The thought of Theo focusing his intensity on someone else, someone like Daphne, it’s a brutal thought to Harry’s heart, it’s anxiety-inducing to his mind, which has always thought he wasn’t good enough, but his traitorous cock thinks it’s brilliant.

Daphne’s eyes flutter open and she focuses on Harry. Her eyes trace his features before running down his body. Harry’s body reacts to the look and his cock hardens more. 

He ignores it, he has to. He needs to know if this is it first. 

“Are you leaving me, Theo,” Harry asks. “Is it too much now?”

Theo looks at Harry and it seems he’s finally realised what was going through Harry’s mind. 

“Baby.” There’s a question in the single word, but also an invitation. Harry accepts it in an instant and he crosses the room and falls to his knees in front of Theo. He rests his forehead against Theo’s legs and takes a single, deep, shuddering breath. 

He’s trying to calm himself when he feels Theo’s hand at his nape and another, smaller one, playing with the curls around his ear. He arches his neck a little, trying to feel more of Theo before he raises his head and opens his eyes. 

Daphne’s legs are spread over Theo’s thighs but her dress falls in the gap, covering her modesty. Harry looks past her to Theo and smiles when he see’s Theo mouth the words, “love you.”

He finally convinces himself to move and he stands and leans over Daphne to kiss Theo. 

It’s too short for Harry’s liking, but he does at least feel like he’s got Theo’s forgiveness, even if he doesn’t quite think he’s off the hook. 

Theo cups his cheek and presses one more kiss to Harry’s lips before he pulls back and gives his attention to Daphne. “You know the rules, Harry,” he says. 

The Rules. 

The way Harry knows who he belongs too when he forgets. 

There’s never been another person involved before though. 

Still, Harry nods and makes his way to the bedroom. He’s shared it with Theo since he left school. His dad had more to say about Theo being a Slytherin than being a boy, so Harry counted that as approval. 

Harry drops his wand on his bedside table and strips. 

The fucking Rules. 

Sometimes he hates them but never more than when Theo makes him wait. 

He pulls a stool from under Theo’s desk, it’s uncomfortable and Theo says he uses it so he’s not working for long stretches at a time. The Rules say Harry has to sit on the stool until Theo allows him to move and join him in the bed. 

He is diagonally opposite the door and he can see down the hallway. 

He watches as Theo leads Daphne into the bedroom and pulls her dress over her head to reveal purple lace covering her pussy and nothing else. 

He can see the darkness, the different shades on the lace showing just how wet she is and he can’t help but wonder if it’s the thought of just Theo or both of them. 

Theo sits Daphne down in front of Harry on the fluffy duvet, he spreads her legs and watches as Harry’s gaze drifts from her face down her pert body and across to Theo’s hand which is lingering at the boundary of skin and cloth. 

He pushes her shoulders back and makes her lie down with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed, her hip bones are just prominent enough to leave the tiniest of gaps between the waistband and the mound of her cunt. 

Harry has never wanted to taste a woman as much as he wants to taste Daphne Greengrass. 

The only other person he’s been with besides Theo was Ginny Weasley when he was sixteen. They had, probably unsurprisingly, broken up because Harry kept looking at Draco Malfoy. Ginny thought he was gay and he never bothered to correct the impression, it seemed a little pointless when he started dating Theo not six months later.

He’d never done anything more than kiss Ginny and Harry thought that now might be a good time to regret it if there was going to be a woman in his bed on a regular basis. 

_ Strange _ , he thinks absently as he watches Theo dip his hand beneath the lace and as he watches Theo’s fingers move.  _ Not half hour ago I was worried. _

Theo pulls his fingers free in a movement that leaves Daphne gasping as she props herself up on her elbows to watch him. He holds two slick-covered fingers in front of Harry’s mouth, waiting for Harry to move. 

Harry has to remind himself of The Rules. 

_ Nothing without permission. _

His hands tighten on the stool but Harry stays still, even as Theo traces his lips with those fingers. 

“Open wide, babes,” Theo says. He won’t say it yet, but he’s so fucking proud of Harry tonight.

Theo let’s Harry clean Daphne off him before kissing him. Sharing the taste between them. 

“I want you to make her come for me, Harry. I want you to prove to her that you’re not what she said earlier.”

Theo looks over at Daphne and he can tell she’s remembering her own words. 

_ “It’s not that I don’t like Harry,” Daphne said. “But the way he was around you in school, the way he’s chasing around after Draco now, it just makes him seem like he’s a little too desperate for cock and wouldn’t know what to do with anything else.” _

_ “I don’t understand,” Theo said. _

_ “He acts like a slut, Theo, you deserve better.” _

Harry doesn’t want to know. He knows that if it’s pissed Theo off enough that he’s going to use what Daphne wanted against her then it must be pretty bad. Beyond that, he doesn’t need to know. 

He doesn’t.

But the Rules say he’s not allowed to speak, so when Theo starts whispering words that are probably not actually Daphne’s in his ear as Harry pulls her knickers down her legs, he’s not allowed to tell Theo to shut up. 

He starts at Daphne’s feet, a sharp nip to ball of her big toe before he runs his tongue along her instep and begins to kiss his way up her incredibly smooth legs. He tugs her forward so her arse is barely on the bed as he bites the inside of her thigh, enough for it to sting but not to hurt properly before kissing the point where his teeth sank into the flesh. 

Daphne falls back onto the bed as she waits for Harry to work on her cunt. Theo watches her breasts rise and fall quickly before he looks at Harry. Harry who’s waiting for Theo to look at him before he presses his fingers into the wet seam, twisting them around her clit before dipping into her. 

He licks her outer folds before he presses his tongue into her. 

He honestly didn’t know women could taste so good. 

He does know that the clit is sensitive and that focusing on that while fingering a woman is a pretty good way to make them come. 

He assumes he’s doing it right and doing it well when Daphne claps her hand to her mouth to silence her gasps and moans and when Theo brushes his hand through Harry’s hair, holding his head to Daphne’s core as her thighs start to shake. 

His fingers are starting make wetter noises inside her and Harry thinks he’s actually made a woman come on his first attempt when Theo pulls him up and kisses him hard, feeding Harry’s wet fingers into their mouths and letting them both taste the remnants of Daphne’s orgasm. 

Daphne herself is lying exactly where she was, breathing hard with one hand across her eyes. When Theo pulls his cock out of his trousers and pulls Daphne further up the bed, flipping her over so she’s on her knees with her chest pressed against the mattress, Harry spots the wet patch she left behind and grins. 

Theo’s barely waited for her to recover before he feeds his cock into her cunt and lets out a groan. He does give her some time to adjust to the intrusion though, even if it’s only long enough for him to give Harry his next instruction. 

“Let her suck your cock, babes,” Theo says. “She thinks she’s better at it that you, I don’t quite believe it but she must be good if she thinks herself to be better than my filthy little cocksucker.”

That… hurts, but not as much as it would have earlier that night and definitely not enough for Harry to walk away from having Daphne’s mouth around him. He wraps Daphne’s hair around his fist, not hard enough to hurt but definitely enough to guide her properly and feeds his cock into her eager mouth. 

She moans around him as Theo begins to move again and Harry thrusts in as Theo bottoms out inside her. He can feel her whimper even if he can’t hear it and he pulls out only to thrust again more slowly. 

Each gasp she lets out around him causes him to tense as he pulls himself back from his own orgasm. When he buries himself once more to his hilt inside her mouth, inside her throat, he feels the faint puffs of breath from her nose against his pelvis and it’s almost too much, especially when he feels her swallow as well. 

“Let her go, baby,” Theo says. As soon as Harry releases her hair, Theo pulls her up so her back is against his chest as he fucks her faster. 

Every inward jerk of Theo’s hips is punctuated by a moan from Daphne and when he begins to tease her clit with the hand that isn’t holding her upright, she all but screams. 

Theo doesn’t moan when he comes, that’s something Harry knows from long experience, he does let out a long, choking sigh though and when he pulls out and lets Daphne lie down properly, he almost lunges over her in his bid to get to Harry.

It’s not a kiss Theo gives Harry then, it’s reassurance and a promise of love. He wipes his hand over his own cock, gathering the remains of both his own and Daphne’s come before he pulls Harry into his own orgasm, never once letting his mouth leave Harry’s. 

“Never again,” Theo says. “Not unless you actually manage to convince Draco.”

“What?” Harry thinks he’s spent too much of this night confused already but this is one thing that he really needs to know about. 

“I never want to see you pleasuring another person like that.”

Harry glances at Daphne before meeting Theo’s eyes again. “What if it wasn’t another person? What if it was one I’ve already pleasured?”

“Harry,” Daphne says quietly and this time it does sound like a plea.

Theo looks at Daphne and sees her legs spread, showing her used pussy dripping come. He has a brief thought of Harry licking it from her but instead, this time, he wipes two fingers that already had Harry’s come on them through her, gathering up his own mess and hers. 

Harry raises an eyebrow at him before he lies down next to Daphne and kisses her slowly. 

Theo holds his fingers between them when they break apart. “Tell me who you belong to, Harry,” Theo says as he lets Daphne lick his fingers, enjoying the taste of both of them. 

Harry’s smile is one Theo is used to, cheeky but still shy, even a little guilty. “Always you,” Harry says and he lets his tongue flick against Daphne’s as he helps her clean Theo’s hand. 

“Only me?” Theo asks, brushing his free hand across Daphne’s chest and feeling her nipples pebble against his palm. 

Harry lets out a theatrical sigh. “I guess I can share you with one other person,” he says as he looks at Daphne. “Provided she’s worth it.”

Daphne laughs tiredly and curls into Harry’s side, pulling Theo’s arm with her so that he covers her. “‘M keeping him, Theo,” she mumbles as she drifts off. 

Harry wonders why it’s her choice when she’d be the new one of the three. Then he thinks that it doesn’t matter. She’s the type of person he thought Theo would leave him for, but she’s happy enough to slip into their bed with the pair of them. That could only be a good thing. 

Maybe Harry has a chance at keeping Theo after all. 

He’s not above accepting help.

Harry’s almost asleep. 

He’s at the point where he can’t tell real life from his dreams. 

“Merlin, but you’d do anything, be anyone for me, wouldn’t you.” 

That’s Theo’s voice. 

“Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you.”


End file.
